


Catching Cold 【偶伤风寒】

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克的第一次不管是在什么地方搞起来都要注意保暖啊二位！





	Catching Cold 【偶伤风寒】

艾默里克执行完任务回城的时候已经是半夜两点了，他几乎是硬撑着，托着疲惫的身体往伊修嘉徳的方向挪动着步伐。  
当他快走到城门的时候，他习惯性抬头看了一眼。他没期望能看到那个熟悉的身影，虽然通常情况下，艾斯帝尼安都会默默站在那边的尖塔顶上，像一座雕像一样等着他回城。  
但是这样暴风雪的深夜，艾斯帝尼安应该早就回营地睡觉了。  
他撩起斗篷的帽子，但是暴风雪中，那个身影真的在塔顶若隐若现。  
“你们先回。”艾默里克对身边的人说，“我找营地长有点事。”  
支开了这些人之后，他冲着塔顶高喊着艾斯帝尼安的名字。  
塔顶雕像一样的龙骑士动了动，向着他的方向跳下来，结果却一个趔趄，差点摔倒。  
“你是傻么！我今晚要是不回来了你就在这站一晚上？！”艾默里克心疼地掀开对方几乎冻住的头盔，看着龙骑士冻得发紫的嘴唇。  
“你要是再不回来我就去骑士团锤门带人去找你了。”艾斯帝尼安一边因为寒冷颤抖着，一边笑着回答。  
“走吧，去我家睡吧。”艾默里克解下斗篷给对方披上。“你们营地这会早关门了，你今晚不回营的记录我改天帮你消掉。”  
艾斯帝尼安抿嘴一笑，合上了自己的头盔。

两人一路说笑着来到艾默里克府邸，房间内的壁炉欢快地燃烧着，宜人的温度瞬时给艾斯帝尼安的铠甲蒙上了一层水雾。  
“你先去洗澡吧。”艾默里克说，“热水应该已经准备好了。”  
“没关系我在沙发睡一晚就好。”  
“冻了那么久，不暖和起来，明天会感冒的。”艾默里克表示坚持，不等艾斯帝尼安拒绝，就把他推进了更衣室。  
艾斯帝尼安如今也无法拒绝骑士长的好意了，于是便索性脱掉铠甲，穿着贴身的衣服推开了浴室的门。  
艾斯帝尼安虽然来过艾默里克家很多次，但是这是第一次踏入他的浴室。浴室虽然不大，但是非常整洁，还点着怡人的香氛，正是艾默里克头发上经常散发出来的味道。  
宽大的浴池里面早已灌满了热水，即便容纳两个人也丝毫不觉得拥挤。往常在军营甚至要洗冷水澡的艾斯帝尼安不曾享受过这种待遇。他小心翼翼地脱掉贴身的衣物，把脚伸了进去。  
在城外冻了半宿的龙骑士不禁发出舒适的嘶嘶声。他在浴池边沿坐下，让冻僵的身体适应水温，不久他就整个人泡进了浴池。  
不知是太过劳累，还是在香氛的作用下，龙骑士竟然趴在池边，昏昏地睡了过去

等他再睁开眼睛的时候，浴池里竟然多了一个人。  
“艾默里克殿下！”  
艾斯帝尼安差点一个机灵跳出浴池。  
“我明早还有文件要处理……咳……没关系，池子大你可以继续泡着。”艾默里克装作不介意地说，但实际上他的双颊早已染上了一抹红晕。  
一方面觉得两人一起泡温泉非常奇怪，另一方面又实在太享受泡温泉的艾斯帝尼安，犹豫了一会，还是选择继续坐了下来。  
艾默里克嘴角轻微挑了一下，往旁边挪了挪，给对方腾出更多的地方。  
艾斯帝尼安略害羞地别过头，但是又忍不住盯着艾默里克的胸口。当年就是那里扎着的龙刺差点要了艾默里克的命。龙刺早已经不在，但是胸口的伤痕还是触目惊心。当年艾默里克急需龙血清洗伤口，是艾斯帝尼安当时用自己的血救回的这位骑士长。  
艾默里克猜到了对方的想法，轻轻地抓住艾斯帝尼安的手臂。果然在左边的臂弯处有一条刀疤。那是当时艾斯帝尼安放血的时候自己割开的。  
他抚摸着那个伤疤，扭头看着身边的人：宽阔的肩膀和坚实的后背上大大小小布满了无数伤痕，就算再多的奖章和荣耀都无法让这些伤痕愈合。  
艾斯帝尼安扭头过来，和艾默里克四目相交。  
艾默里克突然伸手捋过艾斯帝尼安银白色的头发，轻轻吻了过去，舌头慢慢伸进对方的口中，舔舐着对方的上颚。  
龙骑士闭上眼睛，觉得自己耳根发热，下体也不自觉地硬了起来。  
艾默里克坏笑地看了一眼艾斯帝尼安，俯身入水，含住了艾斯帝尼安的阴茎，一边浅浅的舔着微张的开口，一边玩弄着对方饱满的阴囊。  
艾斯帝尼安抵不住阵阵袭来的酥麻的快感，趁艾默里克出水换气的时候站了起来。但是艾默里克并没有放弃，他跪坐在池中，继续舔弄着对方的阴茎，一手扶着对方的胯部，另一只手却穿过胯下，向后方的秘境探了过去。  
“别，这……不干净……”深知艾默里克洁癖的艾斯帝尼安在迷幻的快感中喘着粗气，颤抖着伸手按住艾默里克。  
“那就连里面也一起洗干净好了。”艾默里克笑着站起来，抽过一旁的水管，拧掉花洒试了下水温。  
“……什么？”还没反应过来，艾默里克就迅速地将水管插入了艾斯帝尼安不曾有人触碰过的后穴。肠道迅速被水填满，艾斯帝尼安逐渐觉得下腹一阵阵剧痛。他伸手想要拔出管子，却被身边坏笑的艾默里克伸手拦了下来。  
“不行，我……”强烈的便意让他弯下腰，扶着一旁的墙壁，一边努力地忍着疼痛，一边寻找可以排泄的地方。  
艾默里克抚着他的后背，递过一个木盆，然后拔出了水管。  
艾斯帝尼安几乎是抢过木盆，跑到一边，将刚刚灌入的液体排泄了出去。  
艾默里克在坐回池子里，饶有兴致地看着一旁窘迫的龙骑士，直到对方排泄结束才又起身。  
“那现在可以继续了？”  
“不，不要继续了！”龙骑士涨红了脸，往后退了两步，却靠在了墙上，骑士团长无视了对方的拒绝吻了上去。艾默里克伸手套弄着艾斯帝尼安的阴茎，另一只手的手指轻轻地捅入了刚刚排泄过的后穴寻觅着，不久就找到了正确的地方。他温柔地戳刺着那里，浅浅的摩擦褶皱的肠壁，惹得艾斯帝尼安发出一连串的轻叹，液体也开始汩汩地从铃口滴落。  
艾默里克放开了艾斯帝尼安的嘴唇，转而低头吻着从发迹滑落到脖颈间的汗珠，挑逗地舔舐着他脖子上突出的血管和微微跳动动脉。  
艾斯帝尼安在不断袭来的快感中渐渐放松下来，一直不知该放哪里的手也扶上了艾默里克的胸口，在他的皮肤上游走着，小心翼翼地抚摸着当年留下的伤疤。即便是这样可怖的伤痕，放在面前这人的身上，仿佛也成了艺术品。  
艾默里克反复揉弄着那个入口，耐心的扩张着那里。尽管下体已经叫嚣着鼓胀起来，但是他并不希望因为自己的性急而给对方造成任何的不适。况且他也非常享受艾斯帝尼安的手指在他身上轻抚的感觉。  
就在艾斯帝尼安尽情欣赏着艾默里克的身体的时候，艾默里克突然抽出了手指，将艾斯帝尼安转了个身，压在墙壁上，缓慢地插入了他紧致的后穴。  
艾斯帝尼安屏住呼吸，他知道艾默里克已经为这一刻做足了准备。他努力容纳着对方的进入，伴随而来的轻微的疼痛让他伸出双手，扶住了面前的墙壁。墙壁上凝结的水珠顺着他的手背流下，和汗水混在一起。他感到身后的人敏感地停了下来，像是害怕弄疼了他。但这短暂的暂停竟然带来了一丝空虚感。  
“请……请继续，再深入一点……”他已经完全不知道自己在呢喃着什么。  
艾默里克听到这句话，终于放下心，猛地顶入，毫无保留地侵犯到艾斯帝尼安的肠道深处，惹得艾斯帝尼安喊出声来。他猜到这会是艾斯帝尼安的第一次，尽管艾斯帝尼安紧致的后穴箍的他几近要射出来，但是他还是停在那里，甚至努力放慢呼吸，不想有任何闪失。  
的确，艾斯帝尼安觉得整个后庭都被艾默里克的阴茎填满，让他感到整个肠道都燃烧着，随着对方的脉搏缓缓跳动。肠道里的敏感点被压迫着，丰沛的汁液从前面淌出，不断滴在脚面上。他对马上要发生的事有些恐惧，又有点迫不及待，便忍不住微微抬动了一下臀部。  
尽管这只是个小动作，但是却给艾默里克带来了极其强烈的快感，他一下子咬住了艾斯帝尼安肩膀的肌肉，来忍住射精的冲动。  
随后他开始小幅度地缓缓抽插着，肠液开始润滑着两人略有干涩的结合点，渐渐发出细小的水声。  
艾斯帝尼安第一次感受到如同电流一样的快感从肠道的那一点升腾起来，这洗去了他脑海中一切顾虑。他扣住了艾默里克按在墙上的右手，仰起头沉醉在身后有力的冲撞之中。龙骑士身上开始泛起情欲的粉红色，伴着对方的动作努力收缩着自己的括约肌。身前的阴茎涨得通红，几乎任何轻微的触碰都会让它爆发出来。  
“艾默里克……我……呃……”  
“不……再等一下……”  
艾默里克伸出扶在对方腰间的左手，按住了艾斯帝尼安不断吐出爱液的铃口。身下却加大了抽插的幅度。艾斯帝尼安微微挣扎了一下，用头抵住了面前的墙壁，一边承受着惊人的快意，一边忍耐着出口被堵住的饱胀感。  
“如果你稍稍帮我一把……或许你会忍得时间短一点。”艾默里克一边快速的进攻着，一边靠近艾斯帝尼安的耳边，用气息告诉他。  
艾斯帝尼安略微夹紧了臀部，而后腾出一只手到身后，在交合的地方轻轻箍住了艾默里克的阴茎。粘腻的液体从那里流出来，浸湿了艾斯帝尼安的指缝。与此同时，艾默里克也不甘示弱地随着冲击的节奏握着艾斯帝尼安，紧紧地压住微张的出口，前后夹击的快感让艾斯帝尼安愉悦到哭出来。他绷紧了腿上的肌肉，大口的喘着粗气，紊乱的气息中夹杂着断断续续呼喊艾默里克的名字，迷幻中他觉得身后的人变得更加坚挺而巨大，那条火热的巨龙似乎要从小腹中戳穿出来。  
随着艾默里克一声轻吼，那只禁锢着艾斯帝尼安的手终于松开了被压迫许久的开口，浑浊的液体喷涌而出，艾斯帝尼安脱力地扶在墙上，感到眼前发白。  
而艾默里克环住了艾斯帝尼安的腰，安抚一般继续缓慢地进出，抚慰着那个被他精液填满的洞穴。  
“你都从哪学来的这些，骑士团长。”艾斯帝尼安在高潮的余韵中颤抖着问道。  
“你不需要知道……”艾默里克停止了抽动，胸膛紧紧贴在艾斯帝尼安背上，闭着眼睛回味着刚刚发生的一切。“还有，叫我艾默里克……”  
艾斯帝尼安轻轻挣脱了艾默里克，转过身来紧紧地抱住了他，揉乱他乌黑的卷发，把他的头按在自己肩膀上。  
“放手，艾斯帝尼安，勒死我了！”  
然而强壮的龙骑士并没有准备放开他的意思，而是直接把他扑倒在了浴池旁边一张柔软的地毯上，抬高艾默里克的双腿放在自己肩膀上，修长的手指朝后面缓缓插了进去。  
艾斯帝尼安的手指在艾默里克体内莽撞的戳刺着，常年握枪的手上有着粗糙的茧子，远不如艾默里克柔软的指尖而精准的寻觅。他的手指在柔软的肠壁上剐蹭着，试图寻找对方前列腺的位置。  
“停……停手……我早上还要起来批文件……啊——”  
突如其来的快感打断了骑士团长的话，刚刚才射过的阴茎又一次挺立了起来。  
“嘿嘿。”艾斯帝尼安调皮地笑了出声，平日里强装出来的龙骑团长的冷峻荡然无存。他恶意的反复戳刺着，引得艾默里克发出一连串的呻吟。  
艾斯帝尼安学着艾默里克的样子，一只手进进出出按摩对方后穴的入口，而另一只则握住了艾默里克扬起的阴茎，用指甲轻轻掻弄着龟头。没过多久，艾默里克就足能容纳艾斯帝尼安三根手指了。  
艾斯帝尼安抽出了手，握住自己的阴茎毫不犹豫地插了进去。但是艾斯帝尼安完全没考虑到自己的巨大是否是艾默里克能够承受的了的，凶猛的动作让艾默里克则疼得不禁皱起了眉头，轻轻哼出了声。直到这时，他才意识到自己也许太过心急和粗暴了。  
“抱歉……”尽管艾默里克的后庭紧紧的咬着他的下体，吸引着他前进，但他还是停下了下身的动作，专心地抚慰着艾默里克的阴茎，手指在会阴处打转，轻轻揉搓着他的睾丸，希望能够弥补一些刚刚因为莽撞而犯下的过错。  
“不，没问题，你可以继续。”艾默里克深呼了一口气说道，艾斯帝尼安插入半截的阴茎刚好顶在他肠道敏感的那一点，火热的温度很快就缓释了刚刚的疼痛。  
艾斯帝尼安浅浅的抽插着不敢深入，龟头反复地划过艾默里克的前列腺。一波比一波强烈的欲望重叠着袭来，他微微反弓起了背，迎合着身前的人。他直立的阴茎随着艾斯帝尼安的抽插前后摇晃着，似乎是在诱惑着对方。艾默里克铃口分泌的液体滴滴答答地落在他自己的小腹上，在浴室氤氲的水汽中显得格外诱人。  
“你可以……再进来一些”艾默里克感受到了艾斯帝尼安的拘束，于是在快感的间隙开口说道。  
艾斯帝尼安盯着艾默里克略有些失神的蓝眼睛，确认他已经做好了容纳他的准备，这才缓慢地整个没入艾默里克的后庭。  
“哦……”艾斯帝尼安惊叹着，他感到艾默里克的肠道吮吸着他的下体，紧紧地包裹着他，那种鲜活的生命力，和他当年第一次见到的濒死的骑士团长截然不同。  
艾默里克轻轻舔了一下自己略有些干涩的嘴唇，伸手抚摸着艾斯帝尼安满是汗水的脸颊，帮他撩开脸前的碎发。体内容纳着对方的巨大，他觉得对方坚硬的肉棒似乎正隔着肠壁在他体内翻搅着，挤压着他的内脏。  
两人相视笑了一下，艾斯帝尼安结束了他小幅度的抽插，开始了狂野的冲刺。他不时地发出兽类一般的低吼，伴随着肉体拍打冲撞的声音，让整个浴室充满了原始的欲望。  
艾默里克无法承受这种野性的交合，他的阴茎反复拍打在自己的小腹上，留下点点精液的痕迹。即便是在最强烈的意志下，他还是没能忍住，射了出来。但艾斯帝尼安却并没有要结束的意思  
在他快速地抽插下，艾默里克再次硬了起来，他无力地随着艾斯帝尼安晃动着身体，时不时因为对方划过前列腺而发出无意义的喊叫，一方面期待着这一切早些结束，一方面又在快感中希望这时刻能够再长久一些。  
突然艾默里克感到艾斯帝尼安的身体颤抖了一下，一股灼热的液体猛地填满了自己。  
“艾默里克……你真是……太棒了……”艾斯帝尼安喘着粗气说。  
艾默里克没有回答，只是全身乏力地躺在地上，时不时因为快感的余韵而抽搐一下。而窗外的天空渐渐泛起蓝色。

 

第二天的指令室，艾默里克取消了大部分的接见，只是一边默不吭声地批着文件，一边拽着一大盒纸巾擤鼻涕。  
“怎么就会感冒了呢？”露西亚不解地搬来下一摞的文件放在桌上。桌子眼看就要放不下，但是艾斯帝尼安依然固执地坐在桌沿，占据了一大片位置。同样抽着纸巾擤鼻涕。  
“都怪这人昨天弄坏了我家热水供水系统，害的我们俩人都洗的冷水澡。所以罚他今天在我指令室面壁。”艾默里克愤恨的丢掉一张用过的纸巾，“啊……腰……”  
露西亚瞅了一眼旁边雕塑一样的龙骑士，头盔下看不到他真正的表情。她摇摇头，准备去指令室外面看看有没有什么新的文件递过来。  
忽然她转过身问：“艾斯帝尼安殿下，你和艾默里克殿下买了同款的香薰吗？”  
艾斯帝尼安依旧装成一座雕像纹丝不动，而艾默里克把脸深深地埋进了文件堆里。  
露西亚只好识趣地离开了指令室。  
“我还想说挺好闻的想问下店铺来着……”

**Author's Note:**

> 古早文系列  
> 这个也是3.0开头的时候写的  
> （为什么那段时间我那么高产这一定是教主的功劳）


End file.
